


Frozen Heart

by Audrea_Lannistark



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Anna & Elsa (Frozen) are Sisters, Depression, Gen, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrea_Lannistark/pseuds/Audrea_Lannistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King and the Queen of Arendelle have a favourite child and brilliant young Elsa knows whom it is. But with unconditional love for one comes irrational hatred for the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Heart

Elsa's hands were as cold as the snow. Mother's touch was warm, warm enough for Anna to have a sense of security, warm enough for Father to love, but not warm enough so Elsa could feel her. Elsa never really felt anyway. No matter how many times her family insisted they loved her, Elsa was distant, lonely, and of course, cold. She knew the truth; she was a smart girl.

But smart didn't cut it in this family. What cut it was loyalty, love, and warmth, everything Anna always had and she never did. When she was eight it worsened. Her secret playdates with Anna gave her the admiration that she wanted, when she wanted it. A voice in the back of her head boomed constantly. The townspeople always thought princesses were happy like they should be. Little did they know she was very depressed, very abused, and very, very unloved. Wars raged on inside her.

'You greedy little pig.' 

'Be quiet, I'm trying to study.'

'No, you can't study. Think about yourself, you vain, egocentric hog. Showing off your powers to Anna just to hear her praise you; you don't care for your sister at all.' 

'I do! I love her! I-' 

'No you don't! Little Anna, always Mama and Papa's favourite. Oh, what a sweet girl, not like her sister Elsa-' 

'Don't get started!'

'-not like her sister Elsa. Oh, what happens to poor Elsa when she says good-night to "Mama" and "Papa"? She gets slapped on the cheek with a firm "Don't you ever call me that again, girl!"'

 

Around this time Elsa would snap back to reality. Maybe 'Mama' and 'Papa' were really only for just Anna, that she had 'Mother' and 'Father', and that was that. Maybe not. But probably. Elsa knew the truth; she was a smart girl.

 

After Anna's accident, her grades dropped steadily, she couldn't concentrate, and now her parents were so far away she decided locking herself in her room would be a better option. She let herself out to smuggle in food, and the one time her parents caught her they told her they read her a story and cried themselves to sleep every night outside her door. They could have, but the grins on their faces were never brighter than when they had a family gathering without her. Elsa knew the truth; she was a smart girl.

 

When the King and Queen died, Elsa did not go to the funeral. She was eighteen, young, intelligent, and powerful, and she had learned as she always hated, to 'conceal, don't feel'. Her parents had whiled away her emotions until she became the cold young woman she is today. If only she was allowed to let herself go, to speak what she wanted to say, then she would tell Anna everything. But she was still the way the King and Queen wanted her to be: quiet, heartless, and unemotional. They did, in fact, leave her hatred intact. Of all the emotions to leave, she only feels fear, hate, and anger. She tries to convince herself it was a normal storm. But she can't. Elsa knew the truth; she was a smart girl.

 

The night before she built her ice palace, the coronation incident was still fresh in her mind-and heart. Elsa had slipped a letter into the pocket of Anna's cloak before running away. She had written and rewritten the letter for days, weeks, months, even years. Finally, it was perfect. The words were jutting out in her mind like a wax seal of flat parchment.

 

'Dear Anna, 

 

I've been working on this letter for a very long time, so please acknowledge it. You, as a child, might not comprehend all the concepts stated here, but it is important that you try your best to understand my point of view. You, Anna, are, simply put, not special. No matter how many times you call them Mama and Papa, no matter how much they loved you more, well--they were wrong. You were, are, and always will be a plain girl. Not smart. Not unique. Not powerful. You have the emotion of love on your side, but love and emotions are synonyms for weakness, just as loyalty really means falling blindly into a shadowy set of hands. Power is not made with love and loyalty, as you foolishly think it is. Power is made by injecting hatred, fear, and anger into the hearts of your enemies and your subjects. They were the only feelings the King and Queen left me, and now I know why. You, as a queen--a foolish move. I was the one they wanted to rule the kingdom, not because they loved me, but because, unlike you, I wasn't a meddling, happy-go-lucky fool. You can go be the princess, the cute, klutzy, down-to-earth, freckled little face to show up in public. You can be their marionette. But I will be one controlling the strings, because the King and Queen's little scheme didn't go quite according to plan. Leaving me such strong emotions--well, you know the next part. I had to step in. I didn't really mean to kill them, not much. You know, Anna, how I can't control my powers, and you know I'm not lying. Now everything about the King and Queen are cleared up, all I have to say for you is, I don't really love you, I never did. You were an attention hog, favourite little Anna, baby of the family who got everything she wanted. You had the perfect little life going, didn't you. But that will all end when Hans betrays you. Yes, Hans. Remember what I said about loyalty. Fine, Anna, don't believe me, but I am not going to come running to your aid when you call. I am not your sister anymore. Oh, and how did I know about Hans? I know the truth; I'm a smart girl.' 

Elsa, Snow Queen of the North Mountain

 

Elsa knew Anna wouldn't come. Anna's horse arrived with a note, obviously meant for Hans, written in fresh, wet ink.

If you get this, the horse ran off but I'm okay. I'm going to the North Mountain to get Elsa. I will be back in two days. Have the castle ready and a bed made for her. I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I never should've pushed her. When we get married, I will never make you do anything you don't want to. She's my sister and I love her--no matter what powers, curses, or gifts she has. The bond of blood is good enough for me, and I would do anything to get her back.

Anna

 

Anger, fear, hatred, sadness--it all courses through Elsa like ice-cold pinpricks. For the first time in forever, Elsa doesn't know anything at all; and she is as smart as the ice is warm.


End file.
